


I Can't Stay Like This For Long

by Alana_Wells



Category: AU - Fandom, GMM, Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, M/M Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana_Wells/pseuds/Alana_Wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are in an established relationship and this is the story of their Friday night. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evening Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is so smuty and pure indulgence and also my first Rhink fic so any feedback is welcomed and let me know if I should finish editing and post the second half (where the REAL smut happens). Also I am open to and need prompts!! Also, this is so so far from real, even though I have hope. <3 Thanks for reading loves!

Rhett was lounging on the couch when Link pulled into the driveway of their shared apartment. It was a Friday evening, and Link had just arrived home from a late annual doctor’s appointment. 

Link sat in the car for a moment or so, trying to gather his thoughts. He had had a long day; after work he ran to the grocery before rushing off to his doctor’s appointment. He was exhausted and generally feeling off. There had been some tension and disagreement earlier in the day at a MythEnt meeting between he and Rhett about an upcoming episode they had opposing opinions on. Link was deep in thought when an email on his phone jolted him from his muse and he registered how long he had been sitting, and realized Rhett might start to wonder. So he unbuckled himself and got out of the car, locked it, and headed for the door. He gently pushed open the heavy door as Rhett stood from the couch as Link ascended through the doorway. 

“Hey baby,” Rhett cooed as he strided towards his frazzled-looking boyfriend. “How was the doc?” Rhett questioned concernedly as he framed the smaller man’s face with his hands.

“Mhm, it was okay. How was your afternoon?” Link leaned into Rhett’s touch.

“Afternoon was fine. Dinner’s ready whenever you’re settled.” Rhett pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, making Link’s concerns fall away momentarily.

“Thank you, babe. It means a lot to come home to a clean house and a hot meal. I love you.”

The strong bearded man mouthed his ‘I love you too’, and placed a warm, comforting kiss on Link’s soft lips. The younger man melted into Rhett’s hands, and pushed his hands up his chest and wound them around to rest on his muscular back. He was so big and warm; Link thought he could just fall into his arms and never leave. Time seemed to stand still when they were this close.

After a minute, they unfolded themselves and Link kicked off his shoes by the door. 

“Grab me a beer, babe? I’m gonna change real quick and I’ll be ready to eat.” Link hollered as he descended the hallway, his voice fading as he went.

“Gotcha!” Rhett called back, grabbing 2 Blue Moons from the fridge and placing the opened bottles on the set table.

A few minutes pass and Link emerges from their bedroom in sweatpants and one of Rhett’s loose tees. He comes padding across the kitchen to his lover standing over the stove, stirring a pot of something. Link snakes his arms around Rhett’s waist and rests his head between his shoulder blades, breathing in his smell. Smell like home, Link thinks. Rhett sets down the spoon and turns himself around to face the smaller man, planting a sweet kiss on his head. The smaller man’s hair smelled like Link- like home.

They untangle themselves, and Rhett gestures for Link to take a seat at the table. Rhett serves them both at the counter and brings spaghetti and meatballs over on white plates. Nothing fancy, but Rhett had always been a good cook and this was a favorite meal of Link’s. They sat and ate while making small talk about various things. They never happened to run out of things to talk about, even after being inseparable for over 30 years. After they both finish, Link clears the table and starts the dishes while Rhett puts away the food and wipes the counters. 

“It’s too quiet in here,” Link announces after a few minutes of cleaning in silence.

Rhett agrees and walks over to their iPhone dock and puts on a playlist they both know quite well- their album they make love to. Link gives an appreciative smile and Rhett replies with a sultry wink. They both hum and sing along a little, but both feeling the rising sexual tension in the room. But, it wasn’t bad tension. It was more… Anticipation. They both knew what night was to come. 

Every Friday night, they had dinner together, sometimes home-cooked, sometime take-out, then a movie or some episodes of Lost, and if they made it off the couch with their clothes on, they would clamber like teenage boys to their bedroom for some… “activities”. Soon, Link gets pretty into the music and starts dancing a little. He enjoys Rhett’s attention and sporadic glances, especially the way he expertly moves his hips in a tantalizing way. Rhett finishes his duties before Link has finished all the pots and pans, and comes up behind his lover, towering only a couple inches over him, and places his hands gently on the younger man’s hips, pressing himself against him and moving along with the expert hips. Link could tell the larger man was already half-mast, and with these activities, he would soon be too. 

Rhett starts placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the smaller boy’s neck, interchanging with soft nibbles and sucking motions, leaving little marks behind. Rhett loved seeing his marks on Link, and he ran his fingers over the now hyper-sensitive pocks from his teeth. Link leaned and moaned into the man’s touch and kisses, his hands roaming Link’s body for the perfect place to hold him closest. Link finally finished the dishes and spins around in the man’s arms, being littered with kisses and encased by his arms. Rhett leans down further, desiring more moans and whimpers, and nibbles Link’s collarbone, earning a throaty whimper. He knew this was one of Link’s special places he loved being kissed. Neck kisses became sloppy, passionate mouth kisses, and firm pressure between the two’s hips became a steady and subtle bucking motion. Rhett starts licking at Link’s mouth, asking for entrance, and he happily complies. 

Both men are now achingly hard, dripping pre-come, each needing release from their cloth confines.

“Baby… if we do this any longer… we won’t make it upstairs,” Link managed between breathy moans.

And with that, Rhett slid his hands down Link’s sides, cupping just below his butt after a nice squeeze, and hoists him up his body to carry him. Link wrings his arms around his lover’s neck and shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist with a surprised gasp. Rhett casually strolls to the other side of the kitchen and down the carpeted hall, never breaking their kiss, momentarily pinning Link against the wall by their bedroom door. Link moans as his head not-so-gently finds the wall, and both men realize how confining their clothes suddenly are. Rhett sets Link down at the doorframe of their room, and he pulls the large, bearded man deeper into the room as he takes little steps backwards towards the bed, his big blue eyes never leaving Rhett’s.


	2. The Bedroom Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... long awaited... the smut begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fellow beasts! Sorry this took me so long to update; I know some of you were expecting it this weekend. But here it is! Please let me know in the comments if you liked it and if you would want more! Also, help me out with some requests; I've had some serious block lately. Thanks for reading loves! <3

Link reaches for the collar of the larger man’s shirt, beginning to disengage the buttons painfully slowly. Both men are achingly hard and Rhett is too impatient for the rhythm Link is taking. He grabs Link’s hands and rips the shirt open, three buttons flying around the room, and roughly pushes Link towards the bed, making him collapse backwards onto it. Link tugs and discards his shirt over his head as Rhett starts undoing his lover’s belt and opening his pants. 

Other than the faint music from the kitchen and the sound of removing clothes, all that can be heard in the room are breathy moans and anxious fingers searching each other’s bodies for purchase. Link scoots himself further up the bed, making Rhett follow along and straddle him to continue his removal of the young man’s pants and boxers. Link is half-heartedly palming Rhett through his pants, but mostly taking in the sensations of the larger man’s not-so-nimble fingers trying to complete the task at hand. 

“Mmhmm… Rhett…Please…” Link pleads, hurrying Rhett along. Rhett finally peels Link’s tight skinny jeans and briefs off his squirming legs, and immediately begins placing hot, sucking kisses all the way up his legs, tediously slowly, spending extra care up the insides of the slim man’s thighs and area around his hard, leaking cock. Link is writhing and whining under Rhett’s touch, needing the man above him more than ever. The larger of the two runs his large, callused hands all over the smaller’s body, generally too gentle, until he reaches the two hard buds of his nipples. He rubs and pinches the pink nubs, taking one into his mouth, earning the loudest whimper yet as he gently grazes his teeth over the sensitive area. He leads more kisses down the brunette’s stomach, lingering around his neatly trimmed hair framing his throbbing dick.

“Rhett, comon’ don’t tease me,” Link whimpers desperately while Rhett teases the base of his cock with his tongue and licks up his sensitive, bulging vein. Rhett loves the smaller man’s noises and pleads; he’s never been very quiet in bed.

Rhett gives Link’s length a couple hard, squeezing strokes, then takes the head into the heat of his mouth. Link lets out a long, high whine, melting under his lover, letting his head fall back heavily.

“Look at you, falling apart right under me, and we’re just getting started,” Rhett’s voice is sultry and low, almost a growl. 

“Fu-uck, Rhett,” Link pants, feeling the heat of Rhett’s mouth thrumming all throughout his body, making him shiver and writhe even more.

Rhett begins taking Link deeper, and hitting his gag, feeling himself convulse, but going deeper still. Link responds with a deep groan and an involuntary buck of his hips. He tangles his fingers deeply into the thick, dirty-blonde tangled mess on the large man’s head, tugging gently. When Rhett doesn’t oblige Link’s warning, he pulls harder, earning a moan from pain turned to pleasure on the sudden pressure on his scalp.

“Baby… that’s too much for now… you know I can’t handle that talented mouth of yours for long if you want to move beyond…” Link stares into Rhett’s piercing stare, finding nothing but lust and love throughout his dilated pupils, encircled by a fine ring of olive. Rhett unconiously licks his lips, tasting the brunette’s salty readiness. Link’s eyes dart to his lips as his hand moves to his scraggly chin, bringing him back up to seal his lips with his own unceremoniously. The large man is making strangled, throaty moans from the heat and lust, but mostly from seeing his lover fall apart like this, and like he planned to do, tease him to the brink of tears.

Rhett plants his hands on either sides of Link’s head, crawling up his body and straddling him on his fours. The younger man begins undoing his partner’s belt quickly and expertly getting his pants open. Rhett sits then stands up to remove his trousers and briefs, cock springing free from it’s confines as Rhett groans appreciatively at the freedom. Their eyes never leave each other as the large man stand over Link, his face deliciously ravishing, his body visibly pulsing with anticipation. Rhett is the first to break the look, only to progress to their bedside table, retrieving the slim bottle of lube. Link murmurs a little hum of excitement as Rhett strides back to Link. The larger man center’s himself between Link’s spread legs, taking in the sight of his body, apparently for too long when Link nudges him.

“Baby.. please? I need you… now…gosh, please!” Link cries desperately, cock leaking a pool of pearly liquid onto his stomach, aching. This is the hardest I’ve ever been Link imagines, knowing he can’t wait much longer, feeling like he may black out, drunk on lust. He could feel tears pinching at the corners of his eyes and had to blink and look up to the headboard to keep them from falling. Rhett saw this, and decided against his further teasing. Teasing could wait. Link, on the other hand, could not.

Rhett sees the desperation and need in his partner and pops the cap of lube open, silencing the both of them for a second. He silently reaches for Link’s hand, knowing he could prepare himself quicker without the temptation of teasing Rhett was fighting. He pours a small amount of the clear substance onto Link’s first three fingers, then moves to begin to slick himself up. Link expertly quickly moves his hands to his tight opening. He had done this many times, as Rhett decidedly got off on watch Link finger himself, and Link didn’t hate it either…

“...Mrmmrmf” Link babbles as he pushes two fingers past his opening without further preparation. Rhett watches Link’s whole body; his back arching, sweat forming, cock dribbling… It was so much, and he loved every bit of it.

Link continued entering himself, beginning to curl his fingers, knowing just where that sweet spot wa-

“Ohhhh… fuuuc-ckk!!” Link drawls as he brushes that special bundle of white-hot nerves. 

Rhett decidedly grabs Link’s wrist and pins it above his head, the other wrist quickly joining the other. Link knew this drill. He takes the brunette’s legs and places them on his large, freckled shoulders. It seemed nothing about Rhett was small. Rhett gives himself two languid strokes and positions himself at Link’s tight, glimmering, lube-covered hole. The tip slides in oh-so-nicely, Link whining under him as he adjusts himself to be directly parallel above Link’s body, being sure only the tip remained in Link. A little teasing never hurt. Once Rhett positioned himself above Link, he took the smaller man’s wrists next to his head, one in each hand, making Link at Rhett’s full mercy. They knew they each loved this. The blonde begins pressing his entire length into the tight heat of his lover, forcing him to take him to the hilt. The large man holds there for a moment, opening his eyes to see Link beautifully throwing his head back, mouth drawn open into a large “O”, breathlessly and wordlessly screaming. Taking Rhett in his entirety took Link’s breath away; it always had. 

Link was virginally tight, as he always was, gripping Rhett’s cock so pleasingly. He was hot and tight around him, feeling every muscle in Link clench and tighten out of sheer pleasure from the sudden intrusion. 

“G-G-Gosh R-Rhett… I.. I can’t believe… god… can, you?” Link couldn’t form a full sentence, he was so in bliss. But that was all Rhett needed to begin to withdraw himself to the tip, and roughly pushing himself back in until his curly blondes tickled Link’s crack. Rhett was making deep breathy moans, barely audible over Link’s now almost screaming moans. Good thing their neighbors were away for the weekend.

“Ohhh.. Rhett… please.. Yes… yes … so good baby” Link was incredibly vocal in bed, and egotistical Rhett loved hearing his name. Link can feel the inconsistent angle of Rhett’s thrusts, knowing what he was searching for.

Suddenly, “Ohhhhh!!! Rhett!! YES!!!” Link blurts, digging his nails into Rhett’s hands clasped bruisingly hard around the brunette’s little wrists, arching off the bed even more into Rhett’s now heavenly thrusts into his tight heat. Rhett groans loud and hard at the satisfaction, and continues the same angle, earning a similar and almost better response each time.

“Fuck… baby… I’m already… so… close…” Link sounds like he’s just run a marathon, so out of breath, anticipating his building orgasm and his partner’s from his stuttering strokes and heavier breaths. 

“I know… me too baby… you ready?” Rhett holds back his climax until he receives a desperate nod, moving his hand to Link’s cock, stroking and twisting frantically and speeding up and deepening his thrusts.

“Fuuuuuuuckkk babe!” Link whimpers, loudest of all now as he reaches his climax, back arching, cock streaming pearlescent strings of come shooting up their chests. Rhett buries himself completely in Link as his hips stutter, gasping for breath as he comes hard deeply inside Link. The smaller man hums in pleasure as his heightened state picks up on the pleasing feeling now of hot cum in him. Rhett unconsciously bucks his hips from Link clenching around him, spasming from his orgasm.

“Gosh,” Link breathes as his lover withdraws himself, smiling as he watches his cum leak out of his lover’s now gaping hole.

“Yeah,” Rhett speaks, out of breath, collapsing next to his partner. After a few minutes of regulating their breath, Rhett hums, “I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Bo.” Link smiles back. “But I can’t stay like this for long, I’m so sticky and ‘it’s’ starting to dry, Rhett.”

“Okay. Let’s get a shower, hmm? Then maybe some food?” Rhett suggests.

“Always thinkin’ about food, huh? Yeah, a shower sounds nice. I want to show you a trick I’ve been practicing about relaxing a sensitive gag reflex. How’s that sound?” Link taunts, getting up from the bed, grabbing a clean towel.

“Perfect.” Rhett winks. “Perfect, just like you.” He meets his lover at the end of the bed, bringing him into a loving embrace.


End file.
